


Wrapped in the Flag

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [119]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Tony, Coming Out, Gen, MIT Era, Outed, Tony is a minor, outed my the media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s still debating whether they got real sources this time, or whether they made shit up again and happened to hit on something actually correct for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Tony is a minor. He's outed against his will, he's a kid. He's bisexual.

The media published the story and Tony hears about it while running from a completely useless class to his lab.

It stops him dead in his tracks for a minute, although he has the sense to hide in a pretty empty corner before looking anything less than rumpled, aloof genius. It stalls him in a way a pap story hasn’t since he was about three.

He doesn’t know if Howard has seen it yet, if Obie is going to call him in the next ten minutes ranting about damage control. 

Damage control is a possibility. There’s no one who matters who is going to automatically believe anything said in this piece of shit rag. Sure, they have sources. But they had sources the time they said Maria slept with their gardener to conceive Tony because Howard was infertile, and they had sources the time they said Tony actually came from the moon. No one believes those rags.

Tony’s still debating whether they got real sources this time, or whether they made shit up again and happened to hit on something actually correct for once.

They’re not actually correct. _Tony Stark’s Hidden Secret_ , the accusations that Tony’s female lovers are just to cover up how gay he is, that’s not really true. Tony likes women.

He just doesn’t stop there.

The phone call comes twenty-two minutes later, just when Tony’s gotten himself together enough and decided to go walk it off on his way to the lab. “Obie.”

“Tony. Seen the news?”

Straight to the point as always. “Yeah.”

“I’ve arranged an interview for you. To deny it. Easy, quick. Tomorrow at noon. It should gain traction quick enough.”

“Okay, Obie,” Tony says quietly, then hangs up. There’s no more to be said.

That said, Tony’s left with several hours to think. Normally the lab is left for a different type of thinking, certainly not about his life and his family and his place in it, societal ills and his place in them. But today’s a little different.

* * *

The next day, Tony shows up to the interview Obie scheduled wrapped in a hastily-purchased bisexual flag, and there’s no more questions, ever again, about where Tony stands on this.

Tony might have been outed against his will, he might’ve been dragged through the mud once more, just like he has time and time again since he was in diapers, but he won’t take this lying down. Because if he’s going to be out, he’s going to be out and loud and proud about it. And he dares anyone to challenge him on it.


End file.
